Class Clown 2
by Metalbrony823
Summary: Morris Adams, the class clown is sick for a week. Then without warning, the joy virus breaks into the James K Polk middle school and turns everyone into joy zombies. Ned, Cookie, and Moze are the ones that can fix it with the help of Gordy, and principal Wright to bring order back to the school
1. Chapter 1

James K. Polk middle school. The place where Ned Bigby, and his two best friend, Simon Nelson "Cookie", and Jennifer Moseley (or call him Moze) attend. It was a normal, average peaceful day as it can be in this unusual yet great school. Ned was getting straight to homeroom in Mr. Sweeney's class, along with his good friend, Moze. They both took their usual seats.

"So, remember what I told you all about the class clown as a dispenser of justice?" Ned said to the viewers. "Well, it's all thanks to Morris Adams, the new improved Class clown. That's him. Lucky for me, I get to sit next to him to make it all the more fun. Oh, and but I got to be careful. Like I said before sitting next to the class clown is very entertaining, but it can also be dangerous, and it's good to do it in places like after class, or in the cafeteria, but if you do it near the teachers or the vice principal, that equals: bad."

"Okay, Class." said Mr. Sweeney, taking a break from writing on his chalkboard. "Take your seats for homeroom now." He got out his little notebook for rolecall. He called for everyone's names. and finally, Morris was last. "Morris Adams?" he called a second time. "Hmm. Must be absent. Oh well." then everyone was shocked to hear that. Minus Ned and Moze of course, began to act like zombies again, and the dark cloud from before returned, hovering over the school grounds with rain and lightning hailing down.

"It's happening again." said Moze in a doomed voice. "We don't have a class clown today?" she whispered to Ned. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. But we jusat need to stay strong. It's just for today."

"Oh wait!" Sweeney said. "I remember that his mother called me and said that he will be answered for a week because he has Rhino virus." then the cloud became worse. "So that means... more quizzing!" then he gleefully passed out the extra quizzes that he just loves to do.

This did not sound good at all. How will the school survive without a class clown for a week? Of course it wasn't like Morris moved away like Tod, the original class clown did, but this school is in desperate need of laughter now.

After class, Ned, Moze tried to think of a plan. "Guys! guys!" said a voice. it was Cookie, Ned's best friend. "I heard about what happened to Tod! oh, what are we going to do?"

"calm down, Cookie." said Ned. "Let's not panic. We can get through this. We just need a temporary class clown until Morris gets back."

"For the whole week? I don't know who is can be funnier that Morris." Moze remarked. "Look at this place." they all looked around, and all the students, were walking in a zombie-like, gloomy state.

"Right. We might as well look now."

"Oh, I was I had my Laugh-Master 9000 with me again. That could have helped."

"That wouldn't be enough, cookie." Ned reminded. "We need more power than that."

"Who could possibly have more power to make people laugh other than Morris?"

"there's only one person that could possibly help us."

 **Cut to Gordy in his Closet**

the janitor that was the there's words of wisdom was sleeping on his havoc as usual, snoring loudly

the door flew open and the three all exclaimed "Gordy, we need your help!"

The janitor woke with a fright and fell on the floor. "What? What? What is it?" He asked. He got back up with the blindfold in the wrong position, then got it off of his head. "What do you kids need?"

"it's Morris." Ned replied.

"he is going to be home all week because he has a bad cold, and that means one whole week without a class clown!" Cookie exclaimed. "Look at everyone." He made a funny shocked expressin n his face as it is becoming more dull then ever.

Gordy was just as shocked as they were, and was completely horrified what everyone has become. "This cannot be. Is Sweeney giving out more quizzes too?"

"yes!" They all replied

The janitor gasped. "This is so bad. Well, at least there isn't an outbreak of joy."

the three looked at him with faces of question. "Isn't that the point? To bring students laughter before it becomes too depressing?" Ned pointed

"ho ho ho, not that kind of joy." Gordy closed the janitor door and got a flashlight under his head with the lights off. "Without a class clown, there is not just depression. Usually many schools would always had one class clown as a backup, but here, Morris is the only class clown in this school."

"what does this mean?" Asked Cookie

"well, you know that the class clown is the balance of order and sanity, right?"

"right." Moze replied

"well, the principal in the sky punishes us all with a virus called the joy virus. It turns everyone crazy, like weird, happy zombies. And it's highly contagious." Then he turned the flashlight off then e lights back on

"Gordy, I'm not saying that what you said sounds insane, it sounds more like..." Moze couldn't really find a proper word other than that. "No wait, it does sound crazy."

"And what d you mean the principal in the sky?" Cookie added

"you know, the one that keeps us all in balance."

Then the three started to understand what he meant. "That guy." Ned said

"right. He punishes us with this virus passed down from one victim to another, spreading all over the school!"

They all gasped. They all exited out of the closet and looked around again.

"ah, there you all are." Said an enthusiastic male voice. It was the big shot vice principal himself: Crubbs. "How might you three be doing?"

"terrible. Mr. Crubbs, look at the place." Ned pointed "everyone is acting all sad and depressed."

then he took his shades out of his eyes in style. "Oh, they look fine to me." He retorted. I think it's great that Morris is not here."

"well we don't." Cookie protested. "This place is out of whack. Without one, sanity, and peace are out of place."

"oh puh-lease." Crubbs retorted "you guys are says that without a class clown, people will go insane?"

"yes!" The all exclaimed

"that is just completely certifiable. I doubt that would even happen." Then they heard some noise that sounded like a microphone feedback.

"What was that?" Gordy asked then Coconut-head walked by, walking in a weird fashion with a stupid look on his.

"Coconut-head?" Ned said to him "are you alright?"

"he didn't really reply anything, but made a microphone noise while flailing his tongue around his mouth. He walked in a ridiculous fashion and he hit himself against the wall many times, like he was just blind, or if he just lost it. Then another unusual thing he did was bang his arm against a pair of lockers rapidly.

"Coconut-head!" Crubbs scolded. "What do you think you're doing?"

"ololololololo." Was all he replied, flailing his tongue. Then he screamed while flailing his arms around in the air down the hall.

the four were really shocked by this, and weirded out that he just went crazy like that

"Oh, typical Cconut-head." Crubbs said, denying anything supernatural has happened. "Well, I might as well the nurse about this then get back to work. Crubbs out!"

"that is exactly how it is going to begin." Gordy stated. "We need to prepare ourselves."

"how?"

"we might need to barricade ourselves, or find Morris to fix this all up. He is the only one that can turn this place upside down." Ned stated

Then they heard Lisa screaming and running down the hall in terror. From behind her was Martin, chasing after her, laughing and running like a total maniac. His eyes looked more cartoony than normal ad he had some strange colorful liquid dripping his mouth.

he tackled Lisa and gave her a hug "no no!" Then she began to have the eyes, and drooled rainbow liquid too. She too began laughing stupidly and went to Loomer, causing him to turn him in the same state as the other two.

"it's the joy virus!" They all exclaimed. They all screamed and together, they ran down the hall. Many students already became infected. They all went to his door, and locked it to keep the happy zombies from getting them.

"what is the meaning of this?" Asked the teacher. Crubbs was sitting with him as well, enjoying a week without Morris.

"Crubbs, Sweeney, Joy Virus! Help!" Ned begged

"what? Joy virus, of come now, that is just crazy talk." Then the door broke open, with the infected students charging in. The two staff members screamed and felt tackled, then in an instant, they became infect with the rainbows dripping from their mouth.

now they were screwed. "Quick! Through the door." Then they ran past out of the classroom, and everyone, including Crubbs and Sweeney now, chased them down the hall.

"this is so bad!" Ned said. To his viewers, he said to all of them "remember, if there are joy zombies chasing you because of no class clown, you better run for it, because it is not good." Then he said to his friends. We need to find a class clown ASAP!"

"I know!" Cookie agreed while running. "We need to find Morris and fix this mess."

"do we even know where he lives?" More asked

"Ummm... Oh, principal Weight probably knows! But first, we need to ditch these weirdos!" Moze shouted.

"How?"

when they went down another road, running faster than ever, they noticed the principal, which spike of the devil. "Come with me if you want to live, fells!" He said. He was standing next to the fire exit and closed it when the four got out. It was a huge relief that the zombies did not notice them

"principal Wright." Ned said panting "You saved us."

"of course. I heard whatis going on, and I thought I should help you guys out." He replied.

"but first things first, we need to get out of here and get Morris before they come outside and spread this crazy virus around the city."

then they quietly snuck away from the school, and it was a success. They all went down the road to find Morris' house to help put an end to this craziness.

"wait, why are you helping us?" Gordy asked. "I thought teachers and principals were against class clowns?"

"because I was one myself when I was your kids' age."

"really?" Ned asked

"yep. I know that a class clown is a dispenser of justice throughout the laws of school. I knew this day might come sooner or later after Todd moved to Cleveland and heard or Morris' absence. He is the only one who can fix this madness."

"oh. Good. Glad we can count on you, mr. Wright." Moze complimented

"thanks, Moze. It's a good thing I know where Morris lives."

then Ned gave another tip to the viewers and said "turns out that there are some teachers that like the ideas of class clowns after all. Always count on them to help you fix a problem like this."

 **The ending will be in Chapter 2. Don't worry, folks. It won't take so long. I will try to remember to do this tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ned, Moze, Cookie, Gordy, and principal Wright were lucky to get out of James K. Polk middle school alive to get away from the joy virus. It was all up to them, and Morris to end this chaos. They were all so worried about the students and this virus spreading through the air. "Well, here we are." said Wright. "Here is Morris' house."

"Perfect! now let's go get him and make things wright again." Ned said

"Let me handle this, Ned." said Principal Wright. Then they all walked up to his front door and he knocked it. It was his mother who answered the door.

"Ah, principal Wright, Ned, Moze, Cookie, and Gordy. How can I help y'all today?" she said

"Mrs. Adams, we need to talk to Morris."

"What? is he in trouble?"

"No no no. Of course not." Wright replied. "Listen, the school is in desperate need of laughter from Morris. It's... in a very bad state without out least a few laughs from him. We know he is sick, but it's a disaster and an emergency."

Mrs. Adams didn't really know what to think of this. "I thought he isn't supposed to be goofing off in class?" she asked. "Besides, i remember the time he got in trouble by Mr. Crubbs for making his pants drop."

"Most of the time he shouldn't really do that." Cookie corrected

"But we need some laughs at least." Moze added.

Ned stepped in and he said "We need Morris for a little while to fix this. We promise you we will bring him back and he can get right back into bed after he has fulfill his duty for today."

The mother thought about it, and she said "Well, alright. Because Morris is still a well behaved young man, I suppose he can help you out with this... problem. After all, he only has one be now, so I'm still proud of him. Just please make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"You have our word, Mrs. A." Gordy said.

Then she smiled. "Morris!" she called to him

"Yeah, mama?"

"Can you come down here, please? you got visitors, boy."

"Coming." then footsteps were heard from the stairs and then Morris was present, wearing earmuff pajamas. He coughed and recognized the five, and smiled. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?" he made a few coughs from his mouth.

"Morris, we need you to bring a few laughs at the school at least for the say."

"I'm sick, remember?" then he coughed again

"We know, but this is an emergency. The joy virus is turning everyone into zombies, really happy and creepy zombies." Ned begged. The mother and son looked at eachother like it was rather nonsense and rubbish.

"Joy virus?" Morris said. "Look, I'm not saying what you said sounds insane, Principal Wright, it sounds more like-" then he made weird crazy silly noises unti he made a cough. "Now that you you mention it, it does sound crazy."

"Morris, please." Said Ned. "We need you to help put an end to this virus. Think of the school and the whole world even. Please"

"we promise, you can go back to bed after this is over." Said Gordy

"well, alright. I'm a little worried that y'all are kind of losing it without me, but I suppose if you say something's wrong, I can help you. What do you think, momma?"

"I think you're right, baby." She replied. "Just try not to get more sick, okay?"

"of course. I'll be cool. Alright, let's go." The five cheered and with Morris with him, went back to the school with Mrs. Adams closing the front door to make her son chicken noodle soup when he returns.

they all stood at the school, which was all too quiet. "The school looks the same as ever." Morris pointed

Moze chortled "it looks like it, but you should see it inside."

the new class clown was unsure about this, and didn't believe in the joy virus fully, but he knew his friends and Principal Wright were not joking with this little... Outbreak of joy.

"okay, now here's what we do." Wright instructed. "Now, we need to look like one of them so they will not chase us. If we all become infected, it's all over for us and Polk."

"Right!" They all said.

They all formed really big and creepy smiles on their faces. They went inside through the front doors and they all saw that Polk was a mess. dry trails of rainbow saliva were on the floor, and they saw some students walking around like zombies, still happy and drooling rainbows. Have they been gone that long?

Morris learned that his friends were right about this virus, and thought they were just exaggerating the fact that they need him back at the school. He felt a small liquid of guilt in his stomach, but he knew that now was not a good time.

"Now remember." Gordy whispered to his friends. "No loud noises." they all nodded and they pretended to walk around the place like the zombies. One of them, which was Loomer and his boys, looked at them suspiciously, even though they didn't really look like it. For a minute, they just stood there with those stupid grins on their faces. Then, they realized that they are zombies, or so he thought, probably because he and his cohorts weren't the sharpest tools in the shed.

"Whew. that was close." Ned said to himself. Then without warning, Cookie made a sneeze, that echoed across the school. The zombies all looked back and the uninfected survivors have been compromised. without warning, they all started running towards them, laughing really loudly. Panic overtook Ned and his friends, and they all ran for their normal, sane lives.

then Moze tripped on the floor. They all looked back and gasped. "Moze!" Ned exclaimed

"go on without me!" she begged. "Just fix up the school."

"No! I am not leaving-!"

"Go!" she said. then they all did what she said, and left her reluctantly. Then she turned into one of those zombies with one big tackle.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Cookie said. "Poor Mozely, I feel guilty inside."

"We can fix this, Cookie, Remember?" Ned said

"Ned's right, Cook." Morris added. "We'll get Jennifer and our friends back."

"I know, but still."

"Think, what coud we possibly do to make some laughs to a bunch of crazy zombies?" Ned blurted

Then Gordy got a thought in an instant. "Ah, I got an idea."

"What's that?" They all said.

"I know that Mr. Sweeney has got some confiscated things that he would take from some students goofing around. It's in his classroom."

"Yeah, I remember that." Morris said. "He would take away small toys and some funny prank stuff."

Cookie than remember something "my laugh master 9000!" He exclaimed. "Crubbs has got it in his office when he confiscated it from me."

"Yes, that could be useful too." Wright said.

then out of nowhere, a zombie Burster out of the locker and tackled Gordy to the ground, screaming, then laughing.

"Gordy! no!" Cookie exclaimed with despair.

"to the vice principal's office." They all ran as fast as they could to Crubbs' office in hot pursuit. They managed to lose the zombies chasing them, and quietly went into Crubbs' drawers.

"ah ha! Got it." Said Cookie. Then they heard the laughing of the zombies, coming their way.

Morris exclaimed "time to go, y'all!" Then they all rushed out of the office, continuing so the chase.

"they are fast, it's not like they have unlimited stamina."

"I know, it's like a stampede of squirrels going nuts, for their nuts." Morris said.

then the principal stopped. "Mr. wright! Are you alright?" Ned asked

"can't... Go... On." He panted. " Go on without me. i'll hold the, off, but you have to hurry and make things right again. Now go! Get out of here!"

"But principal Wright-" they all said

"Go!" He ordered. Then the three survivors did what he said and the zombies contaminated him.

"If we can get to Mr. Sweeney's room, we can get things back the way they were." Ned pointed.

"right!"

without warning, Coconut head popped from one of the lockers and tackled Ckie on the spot, making him scream like a girl."

"Cookie!" Ned screamed as he stopped to look at the horror. He felt Morris pulling him, trying to get him to run again.

"Ned, come on! We gotta move!"

"But he's my best friend!" Ned screamed

"it's too late for him! You heard Principal Wright and Gordy, if we got to fix everything, we gotta get the stuff from Mr. Sweeney's room."

"you're... You're right, let's go before they both infect us."

"right behind ya." The raining two survivors made it Sweeney's class and quickly checked through his desk. "Ah, bodda-bing!" Morris exclaimed. I got them right here."

"perfect. Let me put on the laugh master, and we can stop this once and for all!" Ned said heroically.

it took a minute, but the horde of joy zombies who were chasing them Burster through the door and noticed Morris looking rather bold and brave at them with his arms crossed "Yo, are you ready to have a laugh?"

"huh?" The zombies all muttered.

"okay, Ned. Music." Then his friend turned on the boom box that blurted circus music, and Morris began juggling some balls, and then a few bowling pins on a unicycle.

the zombies started to slowly return to normal and the rainbow drool stopped dripping out of their mouths. Ned made funny noises and sound effects with the laugh master to make it even funnier

"it's working." Ned noticed. "It's working! Be more funny!"

"on it." Then Morris had Crubbs' helmet, shades, and shirt and placed them on his hindquarters. While wagging it, he said "hey everybody! I'm vice principal Butts. Butts out!"

then they felt the process getting faster on the healing. The rain from the clouds have stopped, so did the thunder and lightning.

"and here is Morris, our class clown!" Ned said. The last two words echoed through the school and the clouds were gone. The sun was shining on the place again and then everyone was back to normal.

"what? What just happen to me?" Said Loomer

"where am I?" Susie added

"guys, you're all okay!" Ned said.

"thank goodness we got y'all back to normal." Morris added

"you saved the school from the joy virus!" Cookie exclaimed.

"Joy virus?" Coconut head asked. "That's why we were crazy."

"yeah, it's a long story." Wright explained. "None of this would have ending happily without Ned and Morris."

"yeah, I felt like puking rainbows." Said Crubbs.

"and we helped too." Moze said.

"yeah, we know." Wright remarked

"we don't know what we would do without you Morris. We would have all been infected." Ned said

"thanks, Ned. Always happy to help my school." Then he and Ned bumped their fists to one another in triumph.

"let's hear it for our heroes!" Lisa shouted. They all gave three hoorays while holding Ned, Morris, Cookie, Moze, and Gordy."

"well, one thing you should all know." Ned addressed to his followers again. "If this kind of stuff happens, at least bring in a few laughs in the school to make it last for a week or too if you're a class clown. Lastly, always stand clear of the Joy virus."

then after that, The four students were awarded medals of bravery and received honor rolls too. Gordy and Wright were both rewarded as well with their own badges for bravest teachers n the school.

however, they noticed that the school was a mess. "Well, Gordy. I think it's time for you to clean all this up." Crubbs said

"eh, the nit guy can get this." Was what the janitor replied

"oh Gordy. I care about you, but sometimes, I just don't understand you." They all laughed for a little while then stopped

"well, I suppose I should get back home and get my rest now. See you all in a week. Oh, and guys, thanks again." He acknowledged his friends that helped him, then he happily went back to his house

"well, I suppose we should call in a cleaning crew at the moment." Wright said. Then they all went back to their normal day at school and the joy virus will never plague them again.

 **The End**


End file.
